Third Time's the Charm
by YoNaHafan
Summary: This story is about Tohru having a curse and suddenly falling in love with Akito.You have to read to find out what's gonna happen.Please read and review.
1. Meeting a new Face

"Third Time's the Charm"

Chapter 1: Meeting a New Face

She woke up. She went to school. It was a start of a new schoolyear and Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were all in the second year of highschool. While Momiji and Haru were going to start the first year of highschool.(Note:I took some parts from the episodes.)After seeing Haru and Momiji, Tohru was on her way to her classroom when she saw Akito. Meanwhile, Yuki and Kyo were talking to Momiji and Haru about Akito coming to their school. Going back to Tohru, Akito introduced himself like a gentleman, and Tohru introduced herself like she normally does. After introducing themselves they started to talk, "you know Tohru your very beautiful." Tohru started to blush and said "thanks", then Akito came closer and said "now I see why Yuki likes you, your very, very beautiful." And she said again "thanks", after that last word Akito took Tohru's chin and moved it closer to his mouth close enough for it to reach hers and it did, Akito kissed Tohru, her eyes were wide open and she was so shocked. When Akito finally let go Tohru saw that Yuki was there and he saw everything, because of this Tohru fell on the floor sitting down.

Akito went to Yuki and started to talk to him with a sly voice "what's wrong Yuki, was that what you wanted to do?" and then he smirked.

Akito kept torturing Yuki (but not the hurting kind of way, just the remember the bad times in the past kind of way) right in front of Tohru and she couldn't take it anymore. "Akito please stop what your doing" Tohru kept begging Akito to stop torturing Yuki, but every time she would beg Akito kept ignoring her.

When Tohru was so fed up she screamed "STOP IT" and Tohru went up in flames and started to float when this happened the fire alarm was triggered and Uo and Hannah got to Tohru in time to calm her down, then Tohru fell unconscious and everyone saw what happened (well not exactly everyone just Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, and Akito) so they knew they had to explain.

Well that's the end of this chapter continue reading if want to find out what's going to happen.


	2. To Know the Truth

Chapter 2: To Know the Truth

When they knew that they had to explain they started to talk. "Now that you've seen the real Tohru we guess you have to know the truth" Uo said. "Tohru is cursed" Hana said. "What do you mean Tohru is cursed?" Kyo said. "It means she's cursed!" Uo said loudly.

Then Hana said "you see it all started when Tohru was a baby."

And Uo started to talk to "When Tohru was a baby she was supposed to have cursing powers like her mother and her grandmother and her great grandmother and so on."

"But when her grandmother found out that she didn't have cursing powers, her grandmother cursed her, herself." Hana said.

"The curse was that she have uncontrollable fire power." Uo said. "And that fire power of hers can destroy the world."

"So when does this occur?" Yuki said.

"Whenever she's worried or angry about someone or something" Uo said. "Anyway, back to the story, so when Tohru's grandmother from her father's side knew about this she had plans."

"She made Tohru take taekwondo lessons and every other fighting lessons until she was the best, the strongest, better than her masters." Hana said.

"Then by 10 years old she became a professional assassin, but she was never caught cause she was so good that she never leaves any clues." Uo said.

"And cause she was so good, she can tell if a person fighting is good or bad at it." Hana said. "And she can also remember the moves of this person by just watching him or her."

"Then her grandmother from her mother's side died." Uo said. "And by the time she was 11, her grandmother from her father's side died."

"After that she stopped fighting." Uo said. "She tried to forget what she learned that's why she know how to cook well and clean and do what other females do."

"But she just couldn't." Hana also said. "So now she acts like a normal girl but she knows how to fight."

"Then when she was 12, her father died, then months ago her mother died." Uo said.

"Then we found out she was staying with you." Hana said.

"She didn't know how to tell you this so when she wakes up don't get mad at her or something, ok." Uo said.

Then Tohru finally woke up and saw that they were looking at her strangely and said "I guess you know now, huh."

Well that's all hope you liked the first and second part cause there's still more.


	3. More Faces part 1

Chapter 3: More Faces Part 1

Note: Tohru is not like a super person, she's just really badly CURSED. And she can fight very well cause she was FORCED but she doesn't want to ever fight again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got home none of them spoke a word, except Yuki cause he had to tell Shigure. After a few days passed Kyo finally spoke "how could you not tell us? We are your friends. Don't you trust us?"

"I do trust you. It's just I had a hard time thinking of what to say. I'm sorry." Tohru said with a sad voice.

"Tohru-chan, will you fight with me?" Yuki asked.

Tohru-chan didn't know what to say except "why?"

"I want to see whose better at fighting." Yuki said.

"I can't, I promised myself I would never fight again."

"Please!" Yuki begged. "I don't know." Tohru said unsurely.

"Please!" Yuki begged again. "Okay, I'll fight you." She finally said.

Yuki started the battle with a stance, and Tohru just stood there. When Yuki took the first blow, Tohru suddenly ran as fast as the wind that no one could see her run. She ran at the back of Yuki and hit the back of his neck and the fight was over cause Yuki fell unconscious.

They tried to wake Yuki up and when he was finally awake Tohru said "I'm so sorry Yuki-san. Did it hurt?"

Yuki replied "not much, but your good."

And then Kyo said "I want to fight you, too."

Yuki replied "you can't even defeat me how are you suppose to defeat her?"

Tohru also replied "Yuki-san's right you know."

"Fine! If that's the way you feel then I'll train, I'll train as hard as I can to defeat you, Yuki. And once I defeat him will you fight with me Tohru-chan?" Kyo said furiously.

"I will." Tohru replied.

After a few more days, they were all doing what they usually do in the series. Until one day Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru went out to buy groceries and when they got home Yuki and Kyo saw a familiar face with Shigure. It was Ayame. (_Dun, dun, dun!_)

"Oh, hello my dear brother Yuki-chan." Aya said. (Aya for short)

"Ayame-san, what are you doing here?" Yuki said with an angry voice.

"Why can't I visit my little brother once in a while?" Aya replied.

"No." Yuki suddenly said at once.

"Oh, Kyo-kun you grew an inch. Don't worry maybe some day you'll grow as tall as me." Aya bragged and then smirked.

"Why you!" Kyo was so furious.

"Oh and this must be Honda Tohru. Shigure told me a lot about you." Aya also said.

"Your beautiful, but no where as gorgeous as me." Aya bragged more.

Yuki couldn't take it anymore. Insulting him was enough, but insulting Tohru. "What are you talking about Tohru-chan is as gorgeous as a flower!" Yuki shouted.

"Ooh. My little brothers in love."

"I'm not in love, I-I just think Tohru-chan's gorgeous."

When Yuki said that Tohru blushed slightly. And when Kyo saw this he also said "I also think Tohru-chan's gorgeous!"

Then Tohru blushed even more. She was so flattered that Yuki and Kyo thought that she was gorgeous.

"Aw. We have two, 14 year olds in love." Shigure mocked.

"We're not in love!" Yuki and Kyo shouted at the same time.

Tohru chuckled a bit then stopped and said "I guess I'll have to start dinner then."

"Ok Tohru-chan." Yuki said calmly.

While eating Shigure suddenly wondered "hey Aya-chan I was wondering where are going to stay for the night?"

"I don't really know" Aya replied.

"Hey! I have an idea, why don't you stay here with us?" Shigure suggested and both boy's eyes widened. "WHAT!" they shouted really loudly. And Shigure again suggested "you can sleep in Yuki's room."

"Really?" Aya said with joy. "No!" Yuki directly said. "You can neither stay in my room or sleep in this house."

"Actually he can this is my house, and since Yuki-san doesn't want you in his room you can sleep in mine." Shigure said.

"Fine!" Yuki agreed.

-That Night-

Kyo turned and saw Aya up at his face. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Kyo shouted and started breathing heavily. "What are you doing here!"

Everyone woke up when Kyo shouted. "What happened?" Tohru asked. "You woke me up and I'm not happy when I get woken up." Yuki said angrily.

Kyo started getting scared cause in the series Yuki's very dangerous when he's half awake.

"Ayame-san why are you in Kyo-kun's room?" Tohru asked again.

"Cause I couldn't sleep in Shigure-chan's room cause he keeps waking me up." Aya replied.

"Just sleep on the couch." Yuki suggested and went back to bed.

"Ok, fine I'll sleep on the couch." Aya replied and they all went back to sleep.

-Still That Night-

Aya woke up and went to Tohru's room and knocked on the door. Tohru opened the door and was surprised to find Aya.

"Tohru-chan dear, do you mind if I sleep here in your room, the couch was very rough and hard to sleep on?" Aya requested.

"Umm, ok. I'll set up the extra futon." Tohru said. "Ok thanks." Aya replied.

And she set up the futon.

-The Next Morning-

Tohru woke up to a surprise. Aya was on her bed. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Tohru shouted.

Yuki and Kyo rushed and went to her room wondering why she was screaming. When Yuki and Kyo saw Aya on Tohru's bed they were overflowing with fury.

Aya woke up and was supprized to find Yuki and Kyo angry and staring at him, and Tohru looking at him with a scared look.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Aya asked.

"What the hell are you doing on Tohru's bed!" Both said, at once.

"Oh. Is that what everyone's mad about? I only came on her bed cause I thought I was feeling lonely." Aya replied with no reaction.

And then Shigure showed up and said "huh?"

_(Bugsh!)_ Yuki and Kyo fell because of what Shigure said.

After that Tohru made breakfast and they ate. After eating, the doorbell rang Tohru answered the door and it was Hatori.

"Come on Aya-chan, let's go." Hatori said.

"Bye Ayame-san. Visit again soon." Tohru said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the end of Chapter 3. Hope you liked it. And remember Tohru is NOT a superperson. Oh! And thanks for all your reviews.


	4. More Faces part 2

Chapter 3 part 2: More Faces

After a few days, just after Ayame left, they returned to their normal lives. They eat, sleep, go to school, and do what they used to do.

One day, they went to school. While they were having a discussion in class the teacher called to Tohru after a boy came to their class and left. "Oh, Miss Honda you have a letter to go to the principles office." The teacher said, and she replied "yes, sir."

When she got to the principles office, no one was there except for this man sitting on the chair, like he was waiting for someone.

Tohru asked "um, excuse me may I ask where the principle is?"

The man replied "the principle will not speak to you today…" "Oh, well that's b…" she said but was cut off cause of a hand on her lips. "The principle will not speak to you today, I will." The man said to her, " my name is Hatori Sohma, I was sent here by Akito, I am to talk to you about a lot of things, but we don't have much time, so I will talk to you at the main house, a driver will pick you up after school to go there, do not tell Yuki or Kyo or even Shigure that you are going to the main house, got it?" "Yeah, I got it." She replied.

When classes ended Yuki asked Tohru "hey Tohru-chan, what are we going to have for dinner?"

Tohru replied "uh, guys, I have to stay after school today, I might run late."

"Why?" They asked. "Cause I have a lot to do here, we have a group project that's due next week."

"Oh. Well then ok." They replied and went home.

Meanwhile, Tohru saw a black car waiting for someone. "Excuse me are you waiting for me?" Tohru asked the man by the car.

"Yes I am, I am to bring you to the main house Ms. Honda." The man replied.

So Tohru went with the man. When they reached the main house, Tohru was so supprized, it was so huge.

Tohru followed the man in the house and saw Hatori. Then Hatori started asking Tohru questions.

"Tell me Tohru-san, why do you stay with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure even though you know what they are?" Hatori asked.

"Cause at first I didn't have anywhere to stay so we made an agreement that I would take care of them if I can stay at their home" she replied "and after they found out what I am, we all now have secrets to keep."

"Now I understand." Hatori said and continued "now I want to ask you another question do you have any feelings for Yuki or Kyo?"

"I don't really know, I guess I like them as my friends, but I don't really know." She replied.

"Well that's all I need to know, thank you." Hatori said and led Tohru to the gate then the driver took her home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is she in love with Yuki or Kyo?" A dark voice was heard from behind Hatori but he didn't reveal himself and Hatori didn't look back for he is familiar with this voice.

"Apparently she doesn't know, but she might, as long as she's with them." Hatori replied.

"Then we must prevent that from happening." The dark voice revealed himself, it was Akito (_dun! dun! dun!_) "we must prevent Tohru from ever falling in love with Yuki or Kyo."

"Akito-sama can't you just leave them alone?" Hatori pleaded.

Akito gave Hatori a slap and said "are you an idiot, of course I can't leave them alone for I want Tohru for myself."

Akito smirked then laughed loudly and histerically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Back at Shigure's house-

"I'm home." Tohru announced.

"Welcome home Tohru-chan!" Shigure said.

Then Tohru looked at the clock and it read that it was already 6:00 p.m.

"I'll just dress up then I'll prepare dinner, ok?" she asked.

"Sure." Yuki and Kyo said at the same time.

After preparing a delicious dinner and eating it they all started getting ready for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's all hope you liked chapter 3 part 2.


	5. The First Try

Chapter 4: The First Try

It was early in the morning, as usual Yuki hates getting up early, it's a good thing it's Saturday.

"Yuki-san, Kyo-kun, Shigure-san, I'll just go buy some groceries for dinner, ok." Tohru said politely.

"Wait, Tohru-chan you need someone to come with you, you might have a lot to carry." Shigure insisted.

"No, that's ok I can carry heavy bags." Tohru replied.

"No, you need someone to come with you, Yuki go buy groceries with Tohru-chan." Shigure ordered.

"Alright." Yuki said.

"Hey wait, why does Yuki have to go? Why can't I?" Kyo refused.

"Cause your just a stupid cat!" Yuki said.

"Why you!" Kyo was about to attack when Shigure stopped him "why don't you both go?" Shigure suggested.

"No way! I can't go with him we might start fighting in the middle of Ms. Honda." Yuki said refusing Shigure's suggestion.

"Fine then we'll all go except Tohru-chan so that I can prevent you two from killing each other." Shigure suggested again.

"Fine but what about Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Tohru assured them, then they left to buy the groceries.

While Tohru was washing the dishes and cleaning the house the doorbell rang and so she answered it. When she opened it a surprise came to her eyes it was Akito.

She was so shocked.

"Well aren't you gonna let a visitor in?" Akito asked.

"Um, please come in." she said politely.

"Thanks!" he said arrogantly.

Akito took a seat on the pillow and Tohru went to get tea. After preparing tea, Tohru sat next to Akito.

"So may I ask were Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure are?" Akito asked after sipping the tea.

"They just went to buy groceries for dinner, but they'll be home soon." she replied.

"Oh well I won't be staying long anyway. Now, I bet your wondering why I came to visit aren't you?" he asked again.

"Actually I am, why did you come to visit?" she also asked.

Then Akito slapped her. "Don't talk to me like that, you have no right. Now, I came here to visit because I wanted to get back what was mine, and do you know what that is?"

"No. What is it?" she asked.

Then Akito took out a handkerchief from his pocket "it's you" he said and placed the handkerchief with chloroform, on her nose and mouth. Tohru fainted and Akito was about to carry her when…

Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure entered the door and saw Akito with an unconscious Tohru.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yuki asked very surprised.

"I just came to visit you, is that bad to do?" Akito replied then asked.

"What did you do to Ms. Honda?" Yuki asked again.

"I was leaving anyway." Akito replied. Then Akito did leave.

Yuki placed Tohru on her bed. They all waited for her to wake. When she did wake up they all asked her the same question "Tohru-chan what was Akito doing here?"

"I asked him the same question and he said…" she paused for a while as if she was humiliated and continued "that he came for me."

They all were surprised on what Tohru said and Yuki asked "are you serious?"

"That's what he told me."

"Then we should always keep a close eye on you cause I think he's fallen in love with you." Shigure suggested.

"Yeah, I mean what other types of kidnapping ways does he knows of." Kyo sarcastically said.

"I think that's a great idea, we need to keep an eye on Tohru always." Yuki said.

"What do you mean always?" Tohru asked.

"I mean except when your taking a bath of course." Yuki corrected.

After that day everything was fine again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's the end of Chapter 4.


	6. Valentine's Day

Chapter 5: Valentine's Day

Sorry but this chapter might be a bit short.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Akito's unexpected visit, everything went back to normal, and today was valentine's day.

It was morning again so they went to school. Yuki had a lot of valentine cards, chocolates, you name it, and they're all from the girls in the school. And guess what Tohru also got cards and chocolates, and guess who it's from. They're from Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. Guess it's all for thanks. Anyway back to the story.

On this day Yuki and Kyo kept sticking to Tohru, they keep telling Tohru this "Akito might come back and kidnap you again." But what they're really want to say is "we want to stay with you."

After school, the three went home, but when they got home a surprise was waiting for Kyo. It was…Kagura.

Kagura gave Kyo a really big gift, and I mean literally. It was a giant chocolate heart and I bet it was delicious. And they got scared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that was it. I hope you weren't mad but the next chapter is coming up anyway so that's all.


	7. The Second Try

Chapter 6: The Second Try

After a few days after valentine's day, it was already white day.

It was morning again of the weekend that is.

"Momiji-chan. What are you doing here?" Tohru asked as to seeing a little boy in the living room early in the morning.

"I just came here to visit Tohru-chan plus, I have a surprise for you." Momiji replied.

"Really? What is it?" Tohru asked curiously.

"It's a trip to the Sohma Hot Springs." Momiji again replied.

"Really?" Tohru asked again so excited and happy.

"Yup." Momiji again replied.

"If she's going then we're going to." Yuki said from behind.

"But you are coming, I invited everyone, at least." Momiji said.

"So who exactly did you invite?" Yuki asked.

"Tohru-chan, Kyo-kun, Shigure-san, Hatori-san, Haru-san, Kagura-chan, and you." Momiji replied.

"That's everyone?" Kyo said sarcastically.

"That's fine as long as Tohru-chan is coming, are you?" Momiji asked.

"Of course." Tohru answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-At the Hot Springs-

Everyone Momiji invited came so they all bathed in the hot springs at once. Kagura and Tohru were separated from the men.

Kagura and Tohru were talking about stuff and the men couldn't help but listen and peek. Even Hatori.

There were small holes so the men started to peek but momiji didn't, instead…

"Momiji. Hi, what are you doing here?" Tohru happily asked and all the guys were surprised.

"All of them were be-littleing me so I went here." Momiji answered.

"He's good." Shigure said sarcastically.

"You said it." Kyo agreed.

After that they went out of the bath and ate and then had a little fun then slept, but Tohru couldn't sleep so she went to the porch to gaze at the stars, until…

Arms started to wrap around her waist and she got startled so she faced to see who it was but gasped as to see the person.

It was Akito again.

"What are you doing here?" Tohru asked.

"I own this place." He replied. Then he put chloroform again on her mouth and nose so she fainted again.

When Akito was just about to leave with Tohru, Yuki came out and prevented that from happening, so Akito placed Tohru on a chair and was about to leave when…

"Tell me Akito-sama, why don't you just order Tohru to live with you? Why go through all this trouble of kidnapping her?" Yuki asked.

"Cause it's fun. But next time there will be no more fun for I'm starting to lose my patience." Akito answered.

So he left and Yuki placed Tohru in her room and he tried to sleep in his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all hope you're not disappointed. Next chapter is coming soon okay.


	8. The Third Try

Chapter 7: The Third Try

After hearing what Akito told him, Yuki couldn't stop protecting Tohru. He always kept an eye on her.

Yuki was in his room, he couldn't forget about what Akito said, he kept having flashbacks. Let me tell you what happened in case you skipped the 6th chapter.

_-flashback-_

"_Tell me Akito-sama, why don't you just order Tohru to live with you? Why go through all this trouble of kidnapping her?" Yuki asked._

"_Cause it's fun. But next time there will be no more fun for I'm starting to lose my patience." Akito answered._

_Then Akito left._

_-end of flashback-_

That's all Yuki could think of, well that and Tohru.

When Yuki went down to the living room Shigure suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Hey guys I have an idea." Shigure announced.

"What is it Shigure-san?" Tohru asked sweetly.

"Since we had such a good time at the hot springs, I thought maybe we could have another weekend off at the Sohma Lake House. So what do you think?" Shigure explained.

"I think it's stupid." Kyo reacted.

"Oh come on, let's go. Hatori-san's coming with us." Shigure pleaded.

"We are not going and that's that!" Kyo shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we went." Kyo said.

"Well you said you didn't want to go but when Tohru-chan said 'let's go' you said 'I'm coming' so we went here." Yuki sarcastically said.

"Don't worry we'll have a nice time." Shigure said.

"Yuki, Kyo why don't you take Tohru and go for a walk." Shigure suggested.

"Fine." They both said calmly.

So Yuki, Kyo and Tohru went for a walk. Suddenly…Tohru slipped and fell of the side of the small mountain they were walking on. Luckily Yuki and Kyo caught her. Unluckily since they fell of the side of the mountain Yuki and Kyo got hurt.

"Oh my god are you guys ok?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"We're fine but I think we got hurt pretty badly. Do you think you could help us go back to the house?" Yuki asked.

"I don't think so there are two of you, and I can't carry two people." Tohru answered.

"Then go get Hatori and Shigure, we'll wait here." Yuki requested her.

"Ok, wait here. I'm really sorry this happened." So Tohru ran to get Shigure and Hatori.

Yuki and Kyo were helped back to the house and were treated with care.

"Guys I'm really sorry you got hurt." Tohru apologized.

"It wasn't your fault." Yuki tried to cheer Tohru up.

"Yes it is. If I wasn't so careless this would never have happened." Tohru replied. "Excuse me but I need some time to calm myself down."

Tohru left the house and went to the lake side.

Back at the house an unexpected visitor showed up. It was Ayame again.

"Aya what are you doing here?" Shigure asked.

"I just dropped of someone." Ayame replied, when Yuki heard what Aya said he asked "where's Tohru?"

Back at Tohru, she was starting to calm down about what happened. Then someone again hugged her by her waist. With this motion Tohru already knew who it was but she turned around anyway just to make sure, and she was right. It was Akito again.

"Hello my dear Tohru." Akito greeted.

But this time instead of using chloroform, Akito hit Tohru's pressure point on her neck so she fainted.

Akito carried Tohru bridal style, and went to the house to call Ayame.

When he got to the house, everyone stared at him and the unconscious Tohru.

"Akito let Miss Honda go." Yuki ordered.

"No. I told you last time Yuki I'm losing my patience. Aya let's go." Akito said.

So they left. Finally Akito has Tohru and I bet he doesn't plan on letting her go.

Akito said to Aya in the car even though he wasn't listening "Aya I knew that the third time's the charm. Hahahahahahahahaha!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it. I hope now you get why the title of my story is "Third Time's the Charm". Well next chapter is coming soon too.


	9. Mine at Last

Chapter 8: Mine at Last

Tohru woke up. She felt a bit of a chill on her shoulders. She looked at her body and she saw that she was naked.

"Had a nice sleep?"

She recognized that voice, Akito again.

"What are you doing here?" Tohru asked scared of Akito.

"What am I doing here?" Akito said as he stood from the chair to go near Tohru "my dear this is my home."

Tohru was so frightened. She was in Akito's house. Who knows what he'll do to her?

"My dear Tohru, I've always watched you, I've always looked at you, I've always seen you, I already kissed you, but I have never made love to you." Akito told Tohru.

Tohru could already see the honesty in his eyes. And she felt like she could trust him, but how? Akito is mean and evil but he is very good at showing to feelings.

"Tohru-chan please, let me make love to you. Let me show you how much I want you. And let me show you how much I love you."

Tohru was holding the sheets of the bed to cover her naked body. As Akito leaned in to kiss Tohru, he held her waist, then they kissed. They both closed their eyes.

**(BIG LEMON PART!)**

Tohru could feel Akito's love for her through this kiss, it was so passionate for her and she couldn't help but let go of the bed sheets and put her arms around him.

Akito felt this so he thought of the next step.

Akito's tongue touched Tohru's lower lip as if asking for entrance. Tohru liked this kiss so she allowed Akito to enter her mouth. Their tongues danced.

Then he made the next step, caressing her neck, which Tohru allowed.

By now there were no steps Akito just did what he wanted and Tohru will oblige.

So Akito took off his yukata so that Tohru can see his naked body. Then Akito climed on the bed and started kissing Tohru again and caressing her again. He moved down to her stomach and started kissing it, and caressing it.

Then Akito positioned his mouth on top of Tohru's lower part. Then he started licking it. Tohru began to moan and groan.

Then Akito went to her boobs. Then he started to rub it and started to pinch her nipples. Then he began to suck on it.

When he was done, he positioned himself on top of her.

"I'm sorry if this will hurt." Akito apologized.

"It's ok." Tohru accepted the apology.

"Are you ready?" Akito asked.

Tohru nodded and Akito entered her. She kept moaning and screaming. Akito stopped for a while to let Tohru catch her breath.

"Are you alright?" Akito asked again.

Tohru again nodded. Akito then moved down and up then down and up and he kept continuing that pattern. Then he started to move faster.

"Ak…ki…to, (inhaled) tha…t's enough al…ready." Tohru said having a hard time saying it cause of the pain.

"Ok." Then Akito removed himself from Tohru. Tohru inhaled deeply. "Let's continue some other day." He added.

Then Akito fell on Tohru's side, he covered himself and her with a bed sheet and drifted to sleep.

Akito held Tohru very tightly that night as if he will not let go. They rested in each others arms.

**(END OF LEMON)**

-The Next Day-

It was very early in the morning, Akito had already waken up but Tohru must have really gotten tired so he let her rest more.

When Tohru had already waken up, Akito greeted her "Good morning my love." And he gave her a flower from his garden.

"Good morning to you, too." She said back.

Tohru woke up as if nothing happened and as if Akito was her friend. She had felt Akito inside her and knows that she can love him as he loves her.

"Akito-sama may I go take a bath?" She asked politely.

"We can take one together." He requested.

"That would be great." She said back.

Tohru also looked as if she was under a spell for she obeyed all Akito's orders.

When they got in the bathing area Akito said "Tohru-chan let us wash each others backs."

"Alright. Let me wash yours first." She obliged.

So they both washed each others backs. Then they went into the tub, and Tohru leaned on Akito's chest and they let the water refresh them.

Once they were finished bathing Akito gave Tohru a complete set of a kimono with sakura blossoms on it.

So she wore one and Akito wore his traditional yukata with flowers.

They had breakfast that morning and they looked so romantic they kept kissing and eating and kissing and eating it was like a two-way cycle.

"Tohru-chan will it be alright if I do anything I want with you?" Akito asked and Tohru got surprised.

"Yes it will be ok. As long as it's not in front of people." Tohru answered and Akito nodded in agreement.

Then a person came into the main house, Akito didn't notice 'cause he was having fun eating with Tohru.

The person who came into the main house was Yuki, Kyo was following him, and Shigure was trying to stop them.

They were about to enter Akito's room when they heard Tohru laughing so they peeked first they opened it slightly but Akito noticed that and knew it was Yuki and Kyo. But the two guys didn't know that Akito noticed it so they just kept peeking.

Akito placed his chopsticks on the plate and kissed Tohru, Tohru was surprised but kissed him back.

Then Akito opened a bit of Tohru's kimono. Then Akito started caressing Tohru's neck, Yuki and Kyo could see this and they were getting furious that they wanted to barge in but they saw Tohru laughing so they watched a bit more.

Then Akito was starting to kiss Tohru's shoulders then her colar bone, but when Akito was going to start nibbling on Tohru's breasts he laid her down on the floor first since they were sitting on a cusion.

That's when Yuki and Kyo barged in. Tohru stood up holding her kimono to cover her torso.

"Akito-sama what are you doing to Miss Honda?" Yuki asked so furiously just not showing it.

"Nothing, we were just playing weren't we my love?" Akito said.

Tohru couldn't answer and she was so embarrassed so she ran to the bathroom.

"You bastard how could you do that to Miss Honda?" Yuki asked again.

"What do you mean how could I do that to her I've already done that to her and she accepted me." Akito answered.

"I'll get her back. You'll see she doesn't want you, no one wants you." Yuki said.

Akito gave Yuki a slap and said "get out of my house."

So Yuki and Kyo left.

When Tohru came out she was all fixed up again and sat down on the cusion.

"You broke a promise." Tohru told Akito.

"What?" He asked.

"You broke your promise I told you not in front of anyone and you still did it. I hate you I…" she was cut off 'cause Akito kissed her. Tears were still falling from her eyes but she liked that kiss it was so passionate.

When Akito broke the kiss Tohru fell on him still crying, his yukata was getting wet but it was ok 'cause of what Tohru said "I really love you, Akito-sama. I will always love you." And a smile crept on his face.

-that night-

Tohru and Akito had another deal.

"Tohru-chan every night starting tonight we will both sleep naked." Akito ordered.

Tohru was shocked but agreed.

"Oh, and there's another thing." Akito remembered.

"What is it?" Tohru asked.

"You have to strip in front of me." Akito said and smirked.

This time Tohru was very shocked she couldn't answer. But found the courage to say "no way."

"Come on please?" Akito kept begging. Yup that's right Akito begged. And Akito also smiled so adorably cute. Yup that's right Akito smiled adorably

"Oh, how can I say no to such a cute face." Tohru said.

So they both stripped off their clothes and slept, and Akito wrapped his arms around her waist never letting go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that's it.


	10. Morning Surprise

Chapter 9: Morning Surprise

The Next morning Tohru and Akito were still asleep cause it was early in the morning, but Yuki and Kyo were up to no good.

They went to the Sohma main house to 'rescue' Tohru.

Yuki and Kyo went in the room of Akito but cause they were so silent Akito nor Tohru could hear them.

Yuki went closer to Akito and Tohru hugging each other but Yuki noticed that they were both naked (but they had a futon cover) and he got furious but before he could say anything Tohru and Akito woke up at the same time and saw Yuki and Kyo.

"What are you doing here?" Akito asked.

"I came here to claim Miss Honda." Yuki answered.

He punched Akito in the face so he fell on the floor revealing his body. Then Akito fought back so they had like a war going on.

But Akito was still drowsy from waking up so he couldn't fight normally so he fell on the ground.

Akito was starting to bleed and such. When Yuki was about to give Akito the last hit to knock him out Tohru went in the picture.

"Stop!" She shouted.

She covered herself with the futon cover and went up to Akito.

"He's hurt can't you see that?" She said. "Stop fighting I can't take it any more. You know the reason that I stay with Akito-sama isn't because I'm like his prisoner or anything but I stay with him because I…" She couldn't continue cause she was embarrassed on what she is about to say.

"You what?" Yuki asked.

"I…I…I…I love him!" She screamed the last three words.

They were all shocked even Akito. Who knew someone could actually fall in love with Akito. It was amazing.

"Oh. I guess someone could fall in love with him." Yuki said.

"I can't believe it, too." Kyo intruded.

Then from the depression Yuki and Kyo left leaving Akito in Tohru's arms.

"Are you alright Akito-sama?" Tohru asked sweetly.

"Yes. Do you really love me?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." She replied, then placed Akito on the futon and got a towel and some water and started to wipe away all the blood on Akito's face.

After that day Yuki and Kyo quit trying to get Tohru back and just left her with Akito.

But after that day Akito and Tohru's life is about to change.

-The Afternoon-

Tohru was beside Akito but she suddenly felt dizzy and everything she saw was starting to get blurry and she fainted on the floor.

"Tohru-chan. Tohru-chan! Get Hatori quickly." Akito shouted to a maid who just entered. And the maid ran to get Hatori.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next chapter is the last chapter so I hope you keep reviewing even after the story is finished.


	11. The Final Chapter

Chapter 10: A new Beginning

When Tohru woke up she felt so much pain in her head. Akito was beside her and asked "are you ok?" and she replied "yeah, but I don't know what happened."

"I do." Akito said and continued "Tohru I don't know how to tell you this but… we ran a test on you while you were sleeping and…"

"And what?" Tohru asked.

"Your… pregnant." Akito said. Tohru was so stunned that she couldn't move. She was pregnant and she knew she have to be a mother.

When Tohru could already calm down, she laid on the bed so silently and not caring if Akito was there or not.

"Tohru-chan are you ok?" Akito asked. She nodded but didn't say a word.

"I'll leave you for a moment ok?" Akito asked again and again she just nodded.

After a few hours passed, Tohru was still in the room where she was left, and Akito was in the garden thinking. But he stood up and went to the room where Tohru was.

Akito sat on the chair beside the bed. Tohru was already sitting on the bed, looking out the window.

"It's ok with me." Tohru said. Akito was stunned at what Tohru said, his face either looked like it was surprised that Tohru spoke or surprised on what Tohru said. Either way he was stunned.

"What do you mean it's ok with you?" Akito asked to clarify what she said.

"I mean that it's ok with me to have this child." Tohru then faced Akito.

"Are you sure?" Akito wanted to clarify.

"Yes I'm very sure." Tohru answered and gave him a big smile.

"Ok then we'll have this baby." He said.

-9 months later-

Tohru has already given birth to a healthy baby girl. And her name is Saskia, Saskia Sohma.

The End!


End file.
